James Doohan
| geboorteplaats = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | sterfdatum = 20 juli | sterfplaats = Redmond, Washington, V.S. | imdb = nm0001150 | afbeelding2 = |}} James Montgomery Doohan speelde Montgomery "Scotty" Scott in Star Trek: The Original Series en in de eerste zeven films. Hij verscheen ook in de Star Trek: The Next Generation aflevering "Relics" en in archiefmateriaal gebruikt in de Star Trek: Deep Space Nine aflevering "Trials and Tribble-ations". Zijn verschijning als Scotty strekte over een periode van 28 jaar, met zijn eerste verschijning in "Where No Man Has Gone Before" en zijn laatste in . Hij is geboren op 3 maart in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Gedurende de Tweede wereldoorlog diende hij als kapitein in de Royal Canadian Artillery. Hij verloor zijn rechter middelvinger tijdens een gevecht in Normandië tijdens D-Day (elke close-up van Scotty's rechterhand is van iemand anders). Hij diende ook bij de Koninklijke Canadese Luchtmacht. Na de oorlog begon hij te werken bij de radio, maar ging al snel over naar televisie, films en theater. Als een getalenteerd stem acteur droeg hij vele stemmen bij aan Star Trek: The Animated Series, met o.a. luitenant Arex. Doohan was ook een taalkundige en maakte de Klingon taal Klingonese, die later nog verder uitgebreid werd door Marc Okrand. Na het einde van de Star Trek serie had hij het druk op colleges en Star Trek conventies. Helaas moest Doohan in juli 2004 laten weten dat hij Alzheimer had, bovenop zijn andere ziektes Parkison en suikerziekte. Hij had besloten om zich terug te trekken uit het publieke leven. Zijn laatste publieke optreden vond plaats op 31 augustus 2004 tijdens de ceremonie voor zijn ster op de Hollywood Walk of Fame. Doohan verloor zijn strijd tegen Alzheimer door een longontsteking op 20 juli om 5:30. Hij stierf thuis in Redmond, Washington met zijn derde vrouw Wende aan zijn zijde. Hij vroeg zijn familie om hem te cremeren en hem de ruimte in te schieten. Hij liet in totaal negen kinderen achter van zijn drie huwelijken; zijn jongste, Sarah, werd geboren in 2000 toen hij 80 jaar oud was. Optredens in Star Trek * Star Trek: The Original Series - alle afleveringen, behalve: ** • • • • "Miri" • • • • • • • • • • • * Star Trek: The Animated Series - alle afleveringen, behalve * Star Trek: Films: ** • • • • • • * Star Trek: The Next Generation: ** "Relics" * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** "Trials and Tribble-ations" (archief materiaal) Stemmen Afbeelding:Sargon crew.jpg|Sargon ( ) Afbeelding:M-5.jpg|M-5 ( ) Afbeelding:Melkotian buoy remastered.jpg|Een Melkotian boei ( ) Afbeelding:Oracle of the People.jpg|Orakel van het Volk ( ) Afbeelding:Montgomery Scott, 2270.jpg|Montgomery Scott (Star Trek: The Animated Series) Afbeelding:Kyle, 2269.jpg|Kyle ( ) Afbeelding:Insectoid beyond the farthest star.jpg|Oude insectoid ( ) Afbeelding:Magnetic organism beams aboard.jpg|Magnetisch organisme ( ) Afbeelding:Enterprise sciences division officer, 22004.jpg|''Enterprise'' wetenschappelijk officier ( ) Afbeelding:Guardian of Forever, 2269.jpg|Bewaker van de Eeuwigheid ( ) Afbeelding:Thelin.jpg|Thelin ( ) Afbeelding:Erickson.jpg|Erickson ( ) Afbeelding:Bates.jpg|Bates ( ) Afbeelding:Aleek-om.jpg|Aleek-Om ( ) Afbeelding:Vulcan healer, yesteryear.jpg|Vulcan genezer ( ) Afbeelding:Arex.jpg|Arex (TAS: TAS optredens) Afbeelding:Robert Wesley, 2269.jpg|Bob Wesley ( ) Afbeelding:Carver, young.jpg|Carver ( ) Afbeelding:Koloth2269.jpg|Koloth ( ) Afbeelding:Korax 2269.jpg|Korax ( ) Afbeelding:Gabler.jpg|Gabler (TAS: TAS optredens) Afbeelding:Romulan commander, 2269.jpg|Romulan commandant ( ) Afbeelding:Agmar.jpg|Agmar ( ) Afbeelding:Stavos Keniclius 5.jpg|Stavos Keniclius 5 ( ) Afbeelding:Lucien.jpg|Lucien ( ) Afbeelding:White Rabbit, 2269.jpg|Wit Konijn ( ) Afbeelding:Control computer.jpg|Master computer ( ) Afbeelding:Motherlode male Ursinoid miner.jpg|Ursinoid mijnwerker ( ) Afbeelding:Motherlode Human miner.jpg|Menselijke mijnwerker ( ) Afbeelding:Mendant.jpg|De Mendant van de Terratins ( ) Afbeelding:Kaz.jpg|Kaz ( ) Afbeelding:Kor, 2269.jpg|Kor ( ) Afbeelding:Xerius.jpg|Xerius ( ) Afbeelding:Clayton.jpg|Clayton ( ) Afbeelding:Aquan male, Argo.jpg|Aquan man ( ) Afbeelding:Domar.jpg|Domar ( ) Afbeelding:Cadmar.jpg|Cadmar ( ) Afbeelding:Lemus.jpg|Lemus ( ) Afbeelding:Chuft Captain.jpg|Chuft kapitein ( ) Afbeelding:Kzinti telepath.jpg|Kzinti telepaat ( ) Afbeelding:Kzin flyer.jpg|Kzin vlieger ( ) Afbeelding:Tom Markel.jpg|Tom Markel ( ) Afbeelding:Sord.jpg|Sord ( ) Afbeelding:Tchar.jpg|Tchar ( ) Afbeelding:O'Shea.jpg|O'Shea ( ) Afbeelding:Orion captain.jpg|Orion kapitein ( ) Afbeelding:Orion ensign.jpg|Orion vaandrig ( ) Afbeelding:Security guard the pirates of orion 1.jpg|''Enterprise'' beveiligingsbewaker ( ) Afbeelding:Ari bn Bem.jpg|Ari bn Bem ( ) Afbeelding:Engineer the practical joker 1.jpg|''Enterprise'' engineer ( ) Afbeelding:Supreme Prefect 2270.jpg|Dramian Supreme Perfect ( ) Afbeelding:Dramian guard.jpg|Bewaker ( ) Afbeelding:Kol-tai.jpg|Kol-Tai ( ) Afbeelding:DawsonWalkingBear.jpg|Dawson Walking Bear ( ) Afbeelding:Kukulkan.jpg|Kukulkan ( ) Afbeelding:Robertapril.jpg|Robert April ( ) Afbeelding:Karl Four.jpg|Karl Four ( ) * Star Trek: The Original Series: ** als een Iotian radioman ** als Enwright ** als NASA missie controle omroeper Doohan, James Doohan, James Doohan, James Doohan, James Doohan, James Doohan, James de:James Doohan en:James Doohan eo:James Doohan es:James Doohan fr:James Doohan pl:James Doohan ru:Джеймс Духан